Help me Choose
by I'dBeSullenWithoutTheCullens
Summary: Georgia couldn't decide who she should be with, So Dave decided to help her. NOT IN DIARY FORM. WARNING: NUMBER 10! one-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own The confessions of Georgia Nicholson nor do I own Dave and Georgia….sadly. This is NOT IN DIARY FORM!

Summary: Georgia couldn't make up her mind and decide between Dave, Masimo and Robbie, So Dave made the choice for her.

Warnings: number 10, if you know what I mean. (and I think you do)

Rating: M

Pairing: Dave/Georgia

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Georgia looked around her room. The olds were out with her darling little sister for the evening so she had the house all to herself. All of a sudden she heard a voice behind her, in her room, and she jumped up like two jumping things.

"I hope you don't mind that I let meself in sex kitty." Said the husky voiced Dave the Laugh.

She turned to see Dave looking quite yummy scrumboes. She had a hard time when Robbie came back. And then Dave confessed his love for her, She didn't know if she should choose the Sex God, The Italian Stallion or The Laugh.

She had decided that tonight she would sit and spend figuring out which one she wanted. Dave took her silence as an opportunity to snog her, she responded whole-heartedly.

Dave pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her.

"Dave what are you doing?" Georgia asked, voice shaking.

"Helping you choose" was his reply before snogging for England.

She felt his hands slowly trailing towards her nungas, and then number 8! She had gotten to number 8 with Dave the laugh. His right hand on her nungas and his left on her cheek, with his weight on top of her, boy he knew what he was doing, jelloid knickers all around.

Suddenly Dave's hand was un-buttoning her top button, then the second one. Why was she still in her school uniform?! She should have worn something much more Sex kitty. But Dave seemed to like it; he pulled away from her moth and put his lips by her ear.

He lightly bit her earlobe and said: "naughty School girl, You've mis-behaved."

All of a sudden he flipped her around. And her bottom was in the air and her head was in the bed. All of a sudden Gee felt Dave smack her arse, he started lightly, but then I got harder and faster. It hurt but, it was a good hurt. Gosh Gee hid her face in her bed and blushed for England when she moaned. But then she felt something hard poking her in the stomach. Dave's trouser snake.

"Don't hide it sex kitty, I want to here it, I want to ere you moan my name at what I'm gonna do to you next."

He flipped her around again and laid on top of her, she could feel his arousal hard against her thigh. Dave un-buttoned the last button and removed her shirt. He then reached behind her and took of her bra. Her nunga-nungas bared to him he smiled. Georgia blushed, then moaned when he took one of her nipples in his mouth, and used his fingers too play with the other one.

They were getting hard, like that time when she went to….to….to what's his names house.

"Oh Dave!" Georgia moaned. And she felt him smile around her nubs.

Dave then hitched up her skirt; she was wearing white cotton knickers. He started running his finger up and down where her slit was, and she started getting wet. A strange feeling settled itself in her lower stomach, sort of like a spring, coiled and ready to pop.

It was slowly coiled and then Dave stopped. He reached his two index fingers inside the top elastic bad of her knickers and pulled them down. Georgia blushed as red as a tomato.

He replaced his finger with his tongue and delved it inside of her. Georgia moaned and writhed at the feelings. Then once more he stopped. Stop stopping!

"Georgia, I really do love you." Was what Dave whispered before pulling down his trousers and boxers.

His erection was long stiff and proud, somewhere between 6 and 8 inches. Not to big but definitely not small. Georgia watched in fascination as he pulled a condom from his trouser pocket before ripping open the package and sliding it on.

"this might hurt a bit kitty-Kat." And then he slid into her, and it did hurt, quite a bit, so much that tear leaked from her eyes, but Dave just kissed them away, and then….looking her in the eyes, proceeded to make love to her.

The spring feeling was back and then Dave reached his fingers down and touched something. While at the same time his erection brushed against something inside of her. The spring popped and a half painful, half pleasurable feeling rushed out of her. And Dave collapsed on top of her, they were both breathing heavily.

As they Cuddled in the after glow Georgia had 2 things on her mind. 1) She chose Dave and 2) Where did he learn THAT?!?!

As for Dave the 2 things on his mind were: 1) This was the best night of my life and 2) Note to self, write thank-you letter to Cosmo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well that's the end of that. Had to get rid of the fact that I can't find any Dave/Georgia smut anywhere!! Can you believe that!? I know I know my writing sucks, but please review it!


End file.
